


Sugar What?

by Jen_Henny12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I’ll add more tags as I go along, Sugar Baby AU, yes I did that lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Henny12/pseuds/Jen_Henny12
Summary: In which Kara wants to know who is giving her expensive gifts and why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading that Sugar Baby fanfic and I’m like man there isn’t much of those in this fandom. I’ll try my best on this guys. Enjoy! Come yell at me on Twitter: @Jen_Mal12

“Wait! Stop!” A blonde haired reporter screamed while chasing the bus, whining as she watches it drive away. “Oh darn!” Kara Danvers lightly stomps the ground as she sits on a nearby bench, sighing. “Great. I’m going to be late for work. If I run, I’ll probably make it on time, but then I’ll be sweaty.” She continues to talk to herself, not knowing that a woman is watching her from afar at an entrance of a tall building. 

Ten minutes later, a black car stops in front of her and rolls down the passenger window. “Excuse me, do you need a lift? I’m a chauffeur for this nice woman and she notices that you were in trouble. She would’ve loved to introduce herself, but she was running late to a meeting. She told me to take you to your destination if you would like and I promise you that I’m no murderer.” He gives her a polite smile. 

“Oh! Um....i...s-sure...” Kara gets up and sees the man getting out of the car to open the door for her. She knows Alex would kill her if she finds out that she got in a car with a stranger, but luckily her sister taught her how to fight and defend herself so she wasn’t that worried about the possible outcomes that might happen. 

“Where to ma’am?” He asks as he looks at her from the rear view mirror. 

“Oh! Uhhhh Catco please.” 

He nods and starts driving to the destination. “May I ask...what’s your name?I’m Jack.” Kara shifts a bit in her seat. “Im Kara Danvers. I’m a reporter at Catco and it’s nice to meet you.” Jack smiles and nods. “A reporter huh? It must be a bit hard.” Kara giggles and shakes her head. “Sometimes especially when my boss is a bit rough, but he means well.” Jack chuckles and agrees with her. “My boss is a bit stubborn because I have to drag her out of her office since she forgets to sleep or eat.” 

Kara tilts her head and was about to ask him who his boss is when she sees that he stopped the car in front of Catco. “We are here Ms. Danvers.” Kara smiles and squeezes his shoulder. “Thank you so much. I owe you and errr your boss.” He laughs and shakes his head. “No no it’s alright. Have a good day.” She nods and gets out of the car then waves at him as he drives away. “Hm..” she starts heading inside, but stops when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She yells and quickly turns around, punching the person in the nose and gut. “Get away you you you crimi- oh my god! Winn!” Winn groans from the ground, holding his nose and stomach. 

He wheezes, “Hey Kara. How are you?” 

Kara kneels down to help him. “Im so sorry. I-I-it was a reflex. You’re such a dummy.” Winn lets out a wheezing laugh as he sits up. “It’s ok. Nice punch though. Alex taught you well.” Kara giggles and stands up, pulling him up with her. “Sorry again. So what’s up?” Winn lets out a breath and rubs his nose. “So uhhh I saw you getting out of that car. I thought you were on the bus, but I guess not. Who was that?” 

Kara reaches up to play with her glasses. “It’s just a nice stranger. He was someone’s chauffeur although I don’t know who. She saw that I missed my bus so she told him to ask me if I needed a ride.” Winn rubs his chin and nods. “Interesting. Well you’re lucky it wasn’t some psycho. That would’ve been a disaster.” Kara laughs as they head inside. Kara takes in the smell of coffee and flowers as she heads to the elevator. She faintly smiles as she remembers Cat giving her an opportunity and changing her life forever. 

“I wonder when Cat will come back.” Winn shrugs. “Well she pops up from time to time. You never know.” She smiles and they both get to work.

At around noon Kara came back from her lunch break and heads straight to her office, but stops when she sees a crowd surrounding the door. “Um excuse me? Why is everyone surrounding my door?” One of her coworkers turn around and grins. “Take a look Danvers. Someone left you a surprise.” A crinkle starts to appear in between her brows as she makes her way to her office. She gasp and covers her mouth with her hands, taking in the sight of flowers everywhere, almost taking up the entire space. 

“Golly....w-who did this?” 

Her friend Eve shrugs and squeals. “Some guys came in looking for you and when we told them you weren’t here, they said that they were there to drop off a delivery. Who’s the lucky someone?” Kara continues to gawk as she slowly walks into her office. “I don’t know....I....I don’t know.” She sees a note attached to the plumerias. “A note...” 

‘Thank you for accepting my request and letting Jack take you to your job. It looked like you needed it. In the back of this note, there’s a little surprise. Please accept this gift. Part of that gift will be waiting for you in the building’s garage. I’m not taking no for an answer Ms. Danvers so please keep it. It’ll mean a lot to me. By the way, I love your articles. Please don’t stop reporting.’

-L 

 

A smile starts to appear on her face as she re-reads the last two sentences. Someone loves her work. She groans and shakes her head then quickly turns it around and yelps when she sees what the gift was. A set of car keys with a Ferrari logo on it. “W-w-what???” She quickly heads out, ignoring the people following her and attacking her with questions. Once she heads to garage, she pushes the alarm button so she can pinpoint where the car is located at. Once she found it, she lets out a huge gasp as she takes in the sight of a blue 2018 Ferrari Laferrari sitting there, looking beautiful and oh so expensive. 

“Kara wha- HOLY!!” Winn shots out as he along with everyone else start to snap pictures and commenting on the car. “Kara what.....is this YOUR gift?!” Kara, too shock to answer, just nods as she slowly walks towards it, touching the vehicle and examining it. “This is my gift....but why? Who?” Millions of thoughts started to pop into her head, trying to understand why someone would do this. She unlocks the car and gets in the driver seat.

“What did you do to deserve this?! Maybe I want to do the same!” Winn takes a look inside and breathes in that new car smell. “So damn new. Kara seriously, what did you do?” Kara shrugs. “I....nothing really....the boss of that chauffeur gave it to me as a thank you gift for accepting her request. But it should’ve been the other way around. I should’ve gotten her something.” Winn gets in the passenger side. “Alex is going to flip. She’s going to explode and bomb you with questions. Can I be there?” 

Kara sends him a glare and forces him to get out. “Shut it Winn.” She gets out as well and locks her car. She glances down at the keys, running a finger across the logo. “This is too much. The flowers and now this.” She grabs Winn’s hand and drags him upstairs, ignoring the questions people are asking. “Lets just get this day over with.” 

Winn chuckles. “Yes ma’am. By the way, can I take it for a spin?” 

Kara sends him another glare before heading back to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an in between chapter and I wanted to finish it before starting the next one cuz the next one is a big one lol. Please leaves kudos and comments, it makes me happy that y’all do that and if I made mistakes then please tell me as well.

It was about five in the afternoon when Kara realizes that it was time to go home and get ready for game night. “I better leave early so I can clean my apartment before the guests arrive.” 

She gets up and grabs her bag, preparing to leave when her boss, Snapper, yells out her name. She quickly heads to his office, stumbling as she walks in. “Y-yes sir?” She stuttered as she stands up straight. Snapper looks at her as he moves his glasses.” Ponytail, as you know, Lena Luthor has moved her company here and will be throwing a welcoming gala this Friday night. I want you to go over there and get an interview from her.” 

Kara’s ears perks a bit when he mentions the Luthor woman. The sister of the serial killer Lex Luthor who died during a car chase three years ago. ‘I guess I have no choice,’ she thinks to herself. She nods and walks out at first then sprints downstairs. She stops once she’s in front of the car, catching her breath. 

‘Should I really take this? It’ll catch a lot of people’s attention...including Alex’s.’ 

She sighs and unlocks the car then gets in, turning it on. ‘Alright...here I go.’ She drives to her apartment, feeling a bit excited as she drives the Ferrari. She parks in her spot and gets out, locking it. She turns around and yells as she stumbles back, falling on her ass. There stood her sister Alex, her arms crossed as she narrows her eyes at Kara. 

“Kara...why were you driving this car? When did you get it?! HOW did you get it?!” Kara lets out a loud sigh and grabs her hand. “Can we please head up to my apartment so we can have some privacy?” Alex scoffs and follows the younger Danvers inside the building. Once Kara opens her door, Alex wraps her arm around the blonde’s head, messing up her hair. “You have so much explaining to do Kara.” Kara whines and tries to break free as she yells, “Alex quit it! Alex!” The brunette haired woman laughs and lets go of her then heads to the kitchen to get a drink. “So spill.” 

Kara starts to clean up the place as she tells Alex what happened. “So yea....now I have that expensive car...and I own it.” She scratches her head and glances down. “I really want to find out why Jack’s boss gave me that AND the flowers.” Alex shrugs and bites her lip, holding in her laughter. “You’ll have to find out soon Kara.” Kara was about to answer when the doorbell interrupts her. 

“Looks like our guests are here.” She gets up to answer the door. Squealing, she pulls James and Winn into a hug, squeezing them tight. “Finally!” The boys laugh and rubs her head while walking in, setting the food and games down on the table. 

“So...how is your fancy car?” Kara punches Winn on the shoulder, a painful whine coming out of his mouth. “Ow! I was only kidding.” Kara huffs and plops down on the couch. “I really want to know who bought me that car. I forgot to tell Jack who he’s working for. Dang it that would’ve been easier.” 

James chuckles and grabs her knee. “Could it be Ms. Grant?”

Kara pinches the bridge of her nose. “It can’t be Ms. Grant.” Snorting, Alex takes a sip of her beer. “I don’t know. Y’all been giving each other that look. OH OH! She could be your sugar mom-“ she was cut off by a cushion being thrown at her face. Kara, face turning red, immediately goes to the kitchen. “Alex no! And what look?! I only saw her as a mentor! And a sugar what?” 

Alex throws it back, wiping her eyes. “Y’all stare at each other like how Maggie and I used to when we dated.” A crinkle starts to form as Kara sits down to think. A couple of minutes later, Kara shoots out of the seat, covering her face with her hands as she mumbles, “oh my god...I had a crush on my mentor...I had a....” 

Winn rubs her back, hiding his smile behind his drink. “It’s ok Kara. You finally figured it out though on the crush thing.” She shrugs off his touch and groans. “Well it can’t be Cat considering that the note didn’t have Kiera on it, Jack wasn’t coming from Catco, and plenty of other things. By the way, what do you mean by sugar mom?” 

Alex chokes on her beer and sets it down while hitting her chest. “Uhhh well it means that maybe a rich older women shows their affections by buying you gifts. There’s another form though....sugar baby which means that you would want to be in a relationship and in exchange you’ll get gifts.”

Kara hums and shakes her head. “I mean....am I a sugar baby then? Since I accepted the gift...even though I have no idea who it is?” Alex shrugs and rubs her chin. “Hmmm who knows...depending on who’s giving you gifts.”

Kara sighs. “I just want to thank them for buying me that ridiculous car.....I’m not sure about the relationship part though....” Alex glances at the boys. “Well we will figure that out later. Now....on with the games where I kick y’all’s asses!” 

Everybody cheers and starts playing on a racing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...finally meeting Lena ;)


End file.
